


Get Away

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to get away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer
> 
>  **Content notes:** Season 3, blink-and-you-miss-it spoiler for _The Zeppo_ , gen/no pairing other than Giles and Xander friendship.

Sometimes he just had to get away, if only for an hour. Sometimes, the pressure of being the adult, the one with all the knowledge, and all the responsibility simply got too much, and he had to lose himself in something else, somewhere else. So here he was.

He sat on the picnic table, placed his thermos of tea beside him, slid the guitar strap over his head, and settled in for what little time he’d set aside for himself, losing himself in his music. The sound of the acoustic guitar didn’t go far, but harmonised with the sound of the insects and the faint hum of traffic from the not-far-enough-away highway as he moved from The Kinks, flirted briefly with Cat Stevens, before settling in with some other bands of his adventurous youth. 

When he returned to his car, having eased his soul of its cares somewhat, he was startled to find Xander leaning against his Citroen. Glancing a few yards down the car-park, he found where Xander’s uncle’s American monstrosity rested. Wordlessly, he put his guitar in the car, tossing the empty thermos onto the passenger seat.

“I get it,” Xander shrugged, offering an apologetic half-smile. “It’s not like you have anyone to talk to, or anything like that. It’s not like we’re good company; I kind of figure we’re the ones you’re getting away from. But … let someone know, okay?” he asked. “It doesn’t have to be any of us, but just don’t disappear. Buffy’d worry if she knew.”

“If I thought you wouldn’t be bored waiting for me, I’d let you come along,” Giles smiled.

Xander gestured back to his car, where Giles could see several comic books scattered on the hood of the car, and a bag of snacks still half-full. “Not saying it was the most exciting afternoon, but I kind of think we get enough of that back home. Besides, I kind of realised something recently: I like the quiet.”

Giles frowned, wondering where that particular revelation had come from, then nodded. “Next time, I’ll let you know.” 

It was odd how much the young man’s blinding smile eased that last little ache in his soul.


End file.
